Twin Telepathy
by Lollipopsickness
Summary: Phil is worried about his first love and Lil provides help for her brother. And if she thinks hard enough, maybe there's another way she can get through to him...


"O-Oww!"

Phil looked up from his position on the floor, cocking his head up towards his twin sister's bed. She was sitting on the edge of it with her hands cupping her raised left leg while the other leg scrambled for balance on the floor. It gave a very undignified shot of her white panties, but with Phil being family it didn't matter. One hand was messily trying to slap pink nail polish on her toes, the other trying to clip them at the same time. The frustrated look on her face made Phil stifle a loud snort.

She looked down to the floor in mild annoyance. "Something funny, Phillip?" She snarled. He shook his head furiously, and a moment of silence ensued. Quickly a loud chorus of snorting laughter filled the room and the male twin rolled over on his back, cackling like some crazy hyena. Lil sighed and dropped both items, lowering her leg and falling back on her bed. "Okay okay, I look a little funny doing what I'm doing. But I just wanna hurry and finish the minor details before that huge party tomorrow after school!" She threw her hands in the air, groaning.

The boy rolled his eyes, picking his sports magazine back up. "You are such a prep, Lil," he said. Lil grinned a little. "You know it." The girl sat back up, flipping through her own magazine, then proceeded to fling off her Aeropostatle shirt, leaving her only in her white tee. "Maybe a spaghetti strap dress; that might get that new boy's attention…" She tapped her lip thoughtfully as she stepped over her brother's back and flung open her huge closet doors. Phil made a face at that; he didn't want to think about _anyone_ trying to feel up his sister.

"Okay okay, so it's a preppy party I guess, but you're still gonna go right?" Lil asked, her voice muffled from her digging through a mound of fallen clothing. He stared holes into his magazine as he quietly answered yes. "Yeah, I'm goin' with somebody." His eyes bugged and shot up, making a break for the door. _Bad mistake, bad mistake, bad mistake!_

In an instant his sister sprinted in front of him, slamming the door closed and clicking the lock. He was going too fast to stop though, and slammed full force into her body, making them both yelp and collapse to the floor. After a minute of dizzy mumbling, Lil grabbed Phil's wrist and forced him to her face. A sly grin crawled across her lips. "You're going with somebody? Ooh, Phil, who's the lucky girl?"

Phil turned his head away, cheeks reddening noticeably. "No one you know, just a random person." The reason this was such a big deal was because Phil never had an interest in girls--he wasn't gay or anything, but he was still such a kid at heart you'd never think he was fourteen. Lil gave her trademark snorting laugh as she let him go and raised off the floor. "Whatever Phil."

He sat there for a minute, daring not to look at her, and finally muttered, "Uh, Lil? I…need to ask you about some stuff."

The brunette dropped the green t-shirt she was attempting to force onto a bent hanger. "What kind of stuff, bro?" The male twin shifted a little, staring at the door, praying his mom or dad would bust in and declare something. If he was faster than her he would've been outta there. "About my girlfriend. Well…girl stuff."

Lil plopped onto her bed, cocking her head at him, and Phil was surprised to see she was already dressed in her purple and green balloon patterned sleep shirt and pants. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and she looked like a giant toddler, but the serious expression on her face showed otherwise. Wait, serious? She was truly gonna help him?

"Ask me whatcha wanna know." She said simply, like she knew what he was talking about. Maybe she did, Lil was the kind of person who could see right through fake acts.

"Well…" Phil blushed, scooting away from the door and to the other side of the room, which was disgustingly pink and girly. "Um…like…we've been friends for a super long time, and now that we're thinking of going steady since we're close and all, we were thinking about finally…kissing." Oh god, he felt so gay.

Lil blinked at him slowly, trying to make sense of the fact her snobby brother was coming to her for love advice. Oh well, she liked it! "Well Phil, you shouldn't rush anything no matter how long you've know someone, but if you feel like you wanna kiss her and all make it sort of unexpected and sweet…do I know this girl?" She asked again.

"No," Phil shook his head.

"Oh." She was a bit disappointed her brother had been friends with someone for so long and she was just now finding out about it. Still, she brightened to her usually cheery self. "Anything else bro?"

The male twin threw his head up, blushing furiously. This was so not him, and he couldn't believe he was talking to his _sister _about this kind of stuff! But if not her, who else could he go to? And it didn't matter how close the pair of them were--he wasn't about to tell her his next problem! "Y'know sis, don't worry about it, thanks anyway." He turned from her, face cooling. He really wanted an answer for this one, but it was fine, he'd just deal.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, grasping his arm. Lil had a worried look on her face, and she looked a tad annoyed too. "Oh come on, Phil! I know this is hard for you, but I'm your sister, we've been through everything together, more than most family have. Hell, we've been in the same womb," She joked, and his shoulders went limp. She was right, actually. "But seriously Phil," She continued, "I won't laugh or do anything to mess with you 'cause I see how serious this is. Or I'll try not too." She snickered.

That was enough for him. He snapped his eyes shut, talking furiously fast, hoping she was listening well because he sure as hell wasn't going to repeat it again. "I know I said me and this girl never kissed, but it has gone farther than that a lot of times. Last Monday, we were in the hallway during one of our classes, just meeting up by accident I swear, and things just kind of went crazy. I had her against a wall and everything, and I was up her shirt and stuff, and she was feeling on me. We snapped back to reality though and went back to class. It was really awkward." Like now, as his face was about to explode with fire. He couldn't believe he had just confessed all that to his sister!

Daring to turn around, he was even more embarrassed when he saw his sister staring at him with wide eyes and gaping mouth. She seemed frozen. _I can't **believe** my own brother just said that! And I thought I was the wild one! But here he is, my non-girl interested brother, talking about this girl he made out with! More than once! _Needless to say she was extremely shocked.

Still Phil needed an answer. Her mouth flapped uselessly for a minute, making unintelligible sounds. Finally she closed her eyes and let a breath out, before leaning back against her bed and raising an eyebrow. "Wow, Phil. You did all that? I can't believe you'd go that far, for somebody like yourself I mean. But yeah, what was wrong with all that?" She calmly stated, feeling dumb from her previous how.

Phil seemed to calm down a little. He leaned back on his hands, looking right at his sister. "She told me that she wants to go a little farther tomorrow night. And she just hugged me and took off like that. I don't want to break it to her it won't happen, her being sensitive and all."

Lil nodded. _Sounds like somebody I know,_ she thought. "Phil, this one is all you. You're gonna have to figure out your own way to break it to her easily, and knowing your cool head, it'll come out all right." She smiled.

Phil mirrored her smile. "Thanks sis, you made this easier than I thought it'd be!" She leaned forward and hugged him, and the boy quietly gagged. "Still," He added as he got up off the floor and headed to the kitchen for a bite to eat, "I'm still stressing over that kiss!"

"No sweat bro! Wanna know a tip?" Lil asked him. He shrugged. "If it'll help."

"It will!" She announced, getting closer. Her thin fingers wrapped around his arm and dragged him back to bed, pushing him to the bed stand. Her eyes slanted at him. "Oh, it will."

Phil quickly became uncomfortable. He loved his sister and he could do anything with her, but something was nagging on his nerves about this. He didn't have a chance to do much though. "Lil, look, this is going a little too far--"

"Oh shut up, brother," She laughed softly before crawling over him, straddling his hips. His eyes widened as he felt where she was sitting. The male twin wanted to speak, but she wouldn't let him. "I love you Phil," Lil murmured gently, cupping his chin with her hand and leaning forward, placing her lips tightly on his. This was waaaay to awkward for Phil, and he squirmed a little. He felt something poke at his lips, and was freaked out as his sister's tongue slipped into his mouth. Quickly it began searching his mouth and Phil, suddenly not so nervous anymore, let his tongue meet hers.

He closed his eyes, extending his arms around his sister as he let her straddle him, the twins moaning slightly as their tongues wrestled. Finally Lil pulled away, and they sat there panting. She smiled a little awkwardly at him, twirling a finger in her brown locks. "Do it just like that, Phil."

"Okay, I'll remember." He smiled back casually, wondering why in the hell he wasn't freaked out by this. Lil leaned forward, resting her head on her brother's chest. "Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"That girl's Kimi, isn't it."

Phil gave a slow laugh. He could never hide anything from his sister.

The end

oOoOoOoOoOo

OMG PLEEZ DON'T KEEL ME! Lol, just a fun idea I had, what a twist at the end huh! Well R&R, flames are welcomed too, y'all ain't gonna stop me.


End file.
